


Your Warmth

by emmascupoftae



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmascupoftae/pseuds/emmascupoftae
Summary: Your best friend is a brother to a man named, Min Yoongi.He captivates something within you, weather that be love or curiosity, you sought it out like the need to breath.*Also Originally posted on BTS Amino. Account: Emma.M.K. *





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m new here and I’d love your support and if you’d stick around to see the other creative works I plan on posting here. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!   
> Prepare to be relaxed(I hope).
> 
> Byyyyeee have fun reading! I mean it :)

Your best friend is a brother to a man named, Min Yoongi.  
He captivates something within you, weather that be love or curiosity, you sought it out like the need to breath.  
Air was a luxury given by the happenings of the earth; something that allows your lungs to be filled with their fuel. 

Between himself and his brother, they are two years apart, you are the same age as your best friend also making you and Min Yoongi only two years apart; him being twenty one and you being nineteen. You where legally allowed to think of him the way your mind decided you'd need to in order to understand these feelings of needing to want him. 

He is accomplished; having a job and for being a man who looks as though his life is hardworking and dedicated to his work. He has passion and is so intelligent in ways in which he is methodical. He is so sentimental with what he likes and decides to pursue.  
He seems so mature and at a level of understanding you feel meets your own; the two year age gap simply just that, you are two years apart and fully capable of trying to find out the many unseen layers of who, Min Yoongi is; his personality. 

You sat in your bed yearning for a reason to show up at your friends doorstep when he wasn't even home. Hoseok is your best friend; his ability to be the positive outlook upon your times of negative outlook, that it balanced you both out. He is someone who is genuinely so loyal and so dependent, he was the embodiment of someone who as you valued his opinion he also valued yours at times he needed you. 

But now you needed a reason to go to his house to be able to see his older brother. Maybe your plan wasn't going to be possible since you weren't wanting to feel like a stalker. You'd just allow the feelings to dissipate until you where presented with the ability to see Min Yoongi again. 

"Vvvvrrrrrr. Vvvvrrrrrr". 

Your phone vibrated loudly, splitting up the silence and presenting you with the ability to talk to another human. Your fingers grasped the device before skimming over the callers name. Jung Hoseok?  
Why was your friend messaging you when he was meant to be on a trip with his dance group? Pushing your inner curiosity aside your finger flattened against the glass of your phone screen as you brought the device to your ear. 

"Hoseok? Why are you ca-". 

Your voice was cut off when your best friends voice decided to talk over you in a haste of reply. 

"Y/n, I need you to stop by my place and remind my stupid brother, who won't pick up his phone, to get his but to are dad's work to drop off a package". 

His voice rushed and laced with urgency as you only nodded as your ears absorbed the information in attempt to remember all your best friend wanted of you when he needed to rely on you. You inhaled a deep breath before replying. 

"Ok, Hoseok I'll rush over right now, I just need to get decent first. You know like dressed and stuff". 

He hummed on the other end of the line as you stood from your spot on your plush sofa and grasped the television remote to then turn off the scream before you then rush to the other end of your apartment in attempt to dress yourself nicely. 

"Thank you so much, Y/n. I don't know what I'd do without you". 

His voice was so humbling and soft as he spoke his words. Your heart stung as you felt the undeniable love of your best friend. Hoseok was the best, best friend you could ask for; even when you fight, constantly. 

"Aww, Hoseok it's really no problem you know I love you too". 

You heard your red haired friend laugh as you imagined the smile his face held as he went about whatever he was doing on the other end of the phone, his end of the phone. 

You grabbed some clean underwear and slipped them up your legs before hopping into a pair of denim jeans with a slight light washing to them and a very subtle distressing on your right thigh and another just above your left knee by one inch. Then at the ankle you had then folded up half an inch with about one whole inch of skin of your ankle showing. 

You then clasped on on a simple navy blue bra before throwing on a plain v-neck white t-shirt that you then slipped overtop a light brown slip-over sweater with the strings in the hood tied in a loose bow. The slightly baggy material having a front pocket.

You pulled open your dresser and retreated a pair of forest dark brown socks before rushing towards your front door and retrieving your house keys and slipping on a pair of All Star Adidas sneakers.  
You then returned to your phone call with Hoseok. 

"Hey, Hoseok hows the trip?" 

You could practically see his already there smile now beaming as he informed you about the happens if his trip to which you listened attentively and wholeheartedly. 

"Hey, I'm gonna head over to your place. I'm so glad your trip is going amazingly, love you and see you soon, Hoseok". 

You let out the reply smoothly, almost to saddened to end the call but needing to as you'd need to head to the bus stop and take a quick ride over to Hoseok's home. Your bus pass hanging from your keychain that rested safely stuffed into your front pocket. 

"Love you, see you in three more days, Y/n". 

You'd already left and locked your front door as you headed down to the floor level in the elevator of your apartment building. 

"Bye". 

You spoke before hearing the phone hang up, you stood in silenced as you stuffed your phone into the back pocket of your jeans; the denim pocket now holding the weight of your phone as you made your exit from the elevator and started your route to the bus stop just down the block from your a apartment building. 

The bus ride was quick as you sat in your window seat and watched as the few streets passed by until you pulled the cord to signal the need to get off at the next stop. You exited with a thank you and a curt nod as you began walking quickly down the block. The sun was setting in the late afternoon sky, clouds rolling by, the sidewalk's cement blocks only taking your feet two steps to get across as you walked. 

The street lamp outside Hoseok and Yoongi's family home was gorgeous; Min Yoongi didn't live at home but would visit during weekends often and during the summer when you'd mostly be at your friends home.  
You yourself didn't live at home for the convenience of attending college, the one in with Hoseok also attended.  
Hoseok was living at home until college was over; his home was also close to the college since it also wasn't too far from yours; and getting to Hoseok's house was only one quick bus ride away. 

You now stood in front of his house; exhaling then inhaling as you readied yourself to encounter Yoongi. You lifted your fist to allow it to began its assault on the wooden door; each knock more urgent than the next. You huffed a sign as you stopped knocking in await of Yoongi answering the door. Maybe he just needed a minuet to reach the door and your fist pounding on the wooden surface wouldn't benefit that factor much. 

The door swung open as Min Yoongi stood looking intently at your waiting form, in lack of so-to-say enthusiasm; he wasn't so welcoming more groggy as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes, as his hues then met your gaze; alive and giddy as you absorbed his distraught state of being awoken from slumber. 

"Hoseok called, and said you needed you to get yourself over to your dad's work to deliver a package. 

You averted your gaze as you felt yourself crumble under his gaze; hands growing sweaty, mind racing, shifting from foot to foot; then his body moved aside and made way for you to enter his family home; his mood groggy but more alert at hearing your words. 

"Also turn on your phone, he called you, but clearly you didn't answer". 

Your tone was more playful as you stood in the entry way of the house; mind buzzing as your cheeks tinted with a bright pink hue whilst the skin of your face felt hot. You tried to notice your fidgeting limbs but failed to until you noticed Yoongi's eyes watching you intently; his face the same emotion lacking as it always seemed to be, making it harder for you to figure him out. 

"Let me go get it and clean myself up". 

His tone was low as he spoke timidly, the delivery of the words slow and so Yoongi. You simply nodded and watched as he disappeared up the stairs where he'd change and retrieved the package. You wondered if he'd give you a ride home and if he did, what that might lead too. 

You swung patiently side-to-side as your gaze traveled around the vicinity of what you could see from the spot you stood in. You watched him come down the stairs with a smaller package then you'd imagined and dressed in a yellow graphic-t, a black hoodie overtop, a muted indigo coloured bomber jacket with a pair of light washed jeans with a slight bagginess due to the wholes in the knees and distressing on each thigh.  
His shoes a light grey combat boot with vibrant blue laces. 

Your breath hitching in your throat as you ogled the man in-front of you, who's hand was clutching the cardboard box that contained an unknown package. You watched as he laced the shoes by tying them in a knot before stuffing his keys in his bomber jackets front pocket; his phone already stuffed inside the other. 

"I'll take you for the ride so I can drop you at home after". 

Yoongi lowly voiced as his hand grasped the doorknob and pulled it open to have you follow his lead. You waited as he locked the door before his long strides beat yours to his destination of his car. You both pulled open your doors as you quickly sat down onto the front seats as the doors lightly slammed shut rhythmically after you.

The engine purred to life once the key was turned in the ignition; the purr vibrating through your body and waking you from your dazed state. Now focussed on Yoongi's hands as they gripped the steering wheel before he backed out of the driveway.  
His neck craning as he checked the road for any cars; the dim streets lamps illuminating the now darkened sky that's become overtaken by night. 

His face shadowed by the darkness of the night, you only hummed as you stopped at a red light, Yoongi's index and thumb grasping the sound nub before turning up the music. The low sound of an unfit military tune played throughout his black car and filled your body with a feeling of living in the moment. 

Your open window flying your hair in your face, causing you to tuck it behind your ears as you stared at the scenery going by; the fresh nighttime air filling your nose with the sharp smell of crisp pine trees and damp air, wafting around you in a cloud of emotions that swirled around your world and focussed your mind on this moment of bliss. The men next to you, handsome and focussed as he drove his car down the almost empty streets only one or two cars where also driving down. The air intoxicating your brain to feel a state of euphoria, the moments perfectness and just overall state of which made you feel in overall peace and tranquility. 

You'd often feel this way upon looking at aesthetic photos or watching these indie movies filmed in parts of the world that's beauty was just simply there.  
You noticed the car had stopped when Yoongi began exiting to which you where unsure to follow, you simply stated put and heard no objections to until Yoongi was opening your door. 

"Common, I don't know how long this could take, plus I can't leave you out here alone at night". 

You simply obliged and stepped out of the car, you shuddered as he offered you a hand to which you where still holding, palm flat against his sending electric waves of pleasure through your body and intoxicated your brain. Your door closed and the distant sound of the car beeping as it locked was heard as you only stayed dazed as a Yoongi walked towards the building. 

You recovered quickly from your dazed state bore catching up with Yoongi's pace as he headed towards his fathers business building. The large glass doors pushed open as Yoongi allowed you to go first to which you smiled and gave him a shy mannered reply. 

"Thank you". 

He only smiled and began walking towards an elevator that would carry you both to his fathers office. The rude quite and fast heading to the top floor of the teen story tall building. You only stayed close to his side as his hands figured with the package he held. Your gaze falling to the floor and using the surrounding mirrors as a way to sneak a glance of his face as it's seriousness look overtook his facial features and made him look mature again. 

"Just wait outside while I give my dad the package". 

Comprehending his words you smiled before watching him blush slightly as he regained his composure and knocked before entering his fathers office.  Your ears heard the voices but couldn't make out the words that weren't comprehensible through thick wooden door.  You stood patiently as your eyes studied your surrounding view of office doors lining the hallway and the colour of grey walls to the dark mahogany wood of the doors that had black name plaques holders drilled in with the office inhabitants golden or silver name plate slipped inside. 

The door opened with the sight of Min Yoongi and his father exiting together.  His father was an older man with slight greying stubble and his plain black suit perfectly displaying him as a polished business man.  His skin spotted and wrinkling but nonetheless he stilled looked young and well nourished.  

       "Ah Y/n, it's so nice to see you".  

You hogged him gently before pulling away with a slight smile tugging on your lips due to having not seen the older gentleman who happened to be the father of your two favourite men. 

    "Hi sir, working hard I see". 

He only chuckled a deep older man chuckle as he smiled at you before he spoke on his own reply.  

      " Y/n, how's college going?"   

Smiling brightly and missing your own father you only felt the need for a true thrill reply since this man always saw through any lies, and the truth was that college was great and giving you plenty of stress.  

      "College is very good, but lots of hard work".  

You both smiled sweetly as you walked towards the elevator, Yoongi not far behind smiling himself at your little exchange.  
You all fell silent once you reached the floor level to then say goodnight.  

        "Goodnight Y/n, take care of yourself.  You Yoongi take her home safely and see you at home".  

You all smiled and waved goodbye as you walked in separate directions, you watching the man safety enter his car before you did the same.  You drive off in different directions but soon after you had Yoongi asking you for your address. 

     "Just turn over there and make a right at the building".  

Wondering how you'd say goodbye you enjoyed your few remaining minuets with him before he pulled into your apartments parking lot and waited in silence.  Your body still but you felt faint as you found no words of right to say goodbye.  

       "Would you, like to come in?"   

You tried to maybe entice Yoongi upon maybe staying the night due to not wanting to worry yourself over if he got home save since you couldn't message him if he did so, he was merely your best friends brother.  Geez you didn't want that to be all that he was in your life, that would be a waist.   
Your eyes gazing at him wailingly in hopes that he'd say yes; just the thought brought your stomach to a frenzy. 

     "Sure".  

Almost jumping out of your seat you both exited his car as you navigated him towards your apartment building.  The elevator rude stiff as you both stood apart in silence.  The ding making you realize just how you where holding your breath in anticipation.  You fumbled with your keys in attempt I unlock your apartment; hands shaky.  
You lead yourself and Yoongi inside of your apartment where you both removed your shoes to then further walk inside. 

         "So, maybe you should just stay the night now?"  

Yoongi moved closer as your eyes met; faces only inches apart as you felt his hands move to rest themselves delicately on your face, palms flat against your skin.  You closed your eyes as you leaned in and felt your lips come into contact, the softness of his plump lips almost melting you.  The smooth gritty texture of them moving against yours; your arms moving up to loosely hand around his neck as you tangled your fingers in the black strands of hair at the nape of his neck. 

      "I think staying the night now, is a good idea". 

You giggled as you had now pulled away, you both shed from your jackets before you headed towards your room.   You both also removing your pants before getting into your large bed.  You'd felt engulfed by his warmth instantly upon entering your bed and sinking into the plush mattress whilst being covered by your duvet.  
You laid on your side with Yoongi spooning you from behind in a warm embrace. 

Your stomach felt giddy as his touch electrified your skin; his heartbeat felt on your back thumping in rhythm to your own.  Your bodies moulded  together, his arms hugging you tightly as he nuzzled his chin into your neck; his hot breath fanning your skin and causing goosebumps to erupt on the delicate organ.  Mind fuzzy you simply closed your eyes as his embrace sheltered you as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’m still improving and I’m proud of my work. I hope you decide to read more of my work and see the diversity of my style. 
> 
> This is my first time posting on ao3 so please keep that in mind if I make mistakes and feel free to kindly correct me in the comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you felt dreamy. As if you like hit the kudos button and if you want to see some of my favourite works on this app, check out my bookmarks and read, read, read away! 
> 
> Have an amazing day/night and smile it releases endorphins that endure the chemical that makes you happy :)


End file.
